


Forgive Me, Father

by orphan_account



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Content, Slight Blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God.”</i> – Romans 3:23. Matthew is a celibate priest at a local church until the quiet day that Dominic strolls through the doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Father

Matthew was always torn on his feelings towards the weekdays, this Monday in particular. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the silence and time to himself he was given because of the lack of people entering the church, but with silence came boredom. He also couldn’t deny that his abundant free time was all due to his overwhelming desire to finish everything he needed to have done as soon as he could do it, and that included moving confession hours to morning instead of early evening. 

Matthew had been a priest at the local church of a small town in southern England going on four years. Having been raised by a religious zealot of a father, the word of God was practically all Matthew knew. He had never attended public school, instead going to a private Catholic academy and being shipped off to church camp every summer. His free time had consisted of memorizing the Bible and sitting with his older brother in their father’s study while he recited his sermons before Sunday mass. He’d always had a quiet life and had always kept to himself, and over time he trained himself to not feel any sort of sadness or to wonder at how it would feel to spend time with someone outside of church and live the proper life of a young adult. 

Although, in a way, religion had been forced upon him, he’d always found it fascinating, even as a child. So when his father told him, rather than asked, that he would become a priest, Matthew found no qualms with the decision whatsoever. He’d never known sin so he never saw any reason to be regretful of his choice to pledge celibacy, and he loved what he did at the church because he knew that those who came to hear him preach came so as to be closer to the Lord. 

Granted, more often than not he was the only one in the building if it wasn’t a Sunday or Wednesday evening. He liked the isolation, though. Because he had never had what one would call a social life, and despite his current small circle of acquaintances and even smaller amount of friends, he was quite inept in terms of people skills. A lot of the time, if the flow of regulars coming in for their penance or to send a prayer was slow, he would simply lock the doors of the church a few hours early and tidy up here and there, or just head home altogether. 

This Monday just so happened to be one of those quiet days. No one had come in for confession, thus making him the only person to have been in the church since yesterday. It was only another half hour until he usually went to lock the doors, the sun no longer shining through the stained-glass windows lining the length of the building, the only lighting coming from the dozens of dim candles placed at the altar, though that was enough since the church was quite small. Matthew sighed, glancing around from in front of the altar, before walking a short distance to one of the pews a few rows back. He turned, sidling down the length of the bench before he was next to the wall and with a quiet huff, plopped down onto the seat, his legs immediately thanking him from standing and pacing restlessly for most of the day.   
Matthew’s stomach rumbled quietly and he silently noted to stop by the convenient store down the street on his walk home and pick up one of those pre-made sub sandwiches, his desire to fix a proper dinner plummeting along with his wakefulness. 

After a few minutes, he felt his tired eyes begin to droop and he leaned his head back against the wall to his left, the warmth of the room lulling him. He thought to himself that no harm would be done with a little nap on a peaceful day, especially when he had a fifteen minute walk in the cold facing him. 

Matthew didn’t know how much time had past before the sudden creak of wood on old hinges startled him awake, his head gently bumping against the wall and a small snort coming out of him. He was confused as one usually is when they wake up abruptly from a nap, and instead of refreshed, he felt as if he had been knocked unconscious. Yawning, he wiped a hand down his face before the sound of a heavy door shutting reminded him that it had even opened. Matthew turned his head to look over his shoulder, his eyebrows rising in mild confusion and interest at the person standing in the middle aisle. 

He was lean, blonde, and out of place, and Matthew was positive he had never set his eyes on him before. The man stood a few steps in front of the double doors of the entrance, his arms hanging at his sides and his head tilted sideways and up as he looked around the interior of the church. He was dressed in a dark gray button down and dark trousers, a leather jacket hugging his frame, and was probably a few years younger than Matthew’s twenty-nine. His expression was blank as he observed and he began a slow walk down the aisle, completely ignoring Matthew who continued to quietly sit only a few meters from the man and, for a moment, Matthew wondered if he even realized he was there. It wasn’t until the blonde had stopped in front of the pulpit with his hands in the pockets of his jeans that it occurred to Matthew that technically it was probably past church hours and he shouldn’t be in here. 

Matthew swallowed nervously, so used to conversing with people he saw every day or so that he wasn’t quite sure how to handle the stranger. Honestly, there was no harm with him being in the church; Matthew was simply tired enough to act upon selfish whim. 

“The, uh, church is closed now. Sorry.” Matthew said eloquently, his voice echoing in the quiet. He bit his bottom lip in wait of reply, the man making no inclination that he heard him. “It opens again a-”

“I don’t quite understand the idea of religion.” The stranger interrupted him, his head turning towards Matthew some though his gaze remained fixated on the statue of the crucified Christ. The light from the candles seemed to reflect off of his golden hair and it looked, for a moment, as if he had a halo. After a few seconds, his eyes flickered over to meet Matthew’s, and if he wasn’t nervous before, he was now. Something was lurking behind that sideways stare, something foreign to the priest but there all the same. “The door was unlocked. Sorry.” 

Matthew arched an eyebrow and glanced at the entrance out of habit, the man still watching him when he looked back, “I see.” He stared down at his hands folded in his lap, unsure of what to say, before he remembered that the stranger had said something else. He raised his eyes to find the stranger turning around to face him, his head tilting to the other side and it seemed to Matthew as if he were calculating him, trying to work him out as he planned what to say. That thought worried Matthew a little, the next words to come out of his mouth spoken were with gradual hesitation. “What…do you not understand about religion?” 

A small smile curved the edges of the man’s mouth as he took a step forward. “The cult that follows it.”

Any sense of pleasantry that Matthew had been putting up disappeared, the patient expectance on his face vanishing and was immediately replaced by a slight frown of annoyance. He didn’t have time for another non-believer to start degrading on his beliefs. “I was raised to respect differing opinions, so I do not mean it rudely when I say that I am sorry, but-”

A soundless breath of a laugh left the man’s open smile, but Matthew couldn’t tell if it was actual humor or if he was mocking him. “No, my apologies. I worded that poorly. I didn’t mean to offend you; the organization of religion just isn’t my cup of tea. I do find theology rather interesting, though.” The blonde was now standing at the entrance of the pew Matthew sat in, and leaned his hip again the back of the row in front. He crossed his arms loosely across his chest and continued to stare.   
Matthew was growing steadily more uncomfortable and found himself gulping, his guard still up. “Our Lord does not judge one’s individual beliefs. If you have faith and repent your sins-”

“Again, I apologize, Father. Yes, it’s interesting, but I still don’t find it very tasteful to listen to.” He gave what seemed a sincere smile and Matthew frowned again.   
The priest couldn’t exactly decide what the stranger wanted or why he continued to speak with him if he didn't want to hear what he had to say, his motives well hidden. “You seem to have a problem with interruption.” 

That garnered a hushed laugh, the man breaking eye contact to look down as he grinned widely. “Yes, it seems I do. I’d say I’m sorry but in all honesty, I think I missed that day of school.” Matthew found himself snorting in dry humor at the statement, sadly realizing that his sleepiness had gone away. “Tell me something, Father…”

“Matthew.”

“Father Matthew.” The way he said his name sounded like a caress and the priest was once again nervous. “Why must celibacy be practiced?”

Matthew’s eyes bulged in shock and he coughed, looking away from the stranger in sudden embarrassment. “I-I-I’m sorry…” He shook his head in an attempt to regain his thoughts. 

“Did I catch you off guard?” The man’s voice almost seemed teasing.

“Yes, you did.” Matthew inhaled slowly. “Sins of the flesh tempt man, and with sin comes corruption. To be engaged in the practice of religion requires a pure mind and pure body.”

The man had begun to ease down the row, the backs of his knees gliding along the edge of the bench as he moved towards the priest. Matthew’s body was tense, his eyes trained on the figure closing in on him. He stopped about five feet away and sat down, both of his hands pressed together between his thighs and his head facing forward. “That’s a pity.”

“To some, yes.” 

An awkward – to Matthew, at least – silence lasted between them for a few moments, the priest sitting ramrod straight in the pew, his back nearly facing the wall and his legs pressed together, hands clasped tightly atop his knees. 

“So have you ever kissed someone?” The man’s calm voice cut into the silence and once again Matthew was too shocked by his forwardness to speak, his worry skyrocketing when he looked at him to find that he had drawn closer by no less than a foot. 

“W-What?” Matthew paused, looking at him in near awe. “I… do not believe that is any of your business.” 

The man smiled, another soundless laugh escaping. “So you’re a virgin and you’ve never kissed. That’s rather endearing.” 

“W-wait. Hold on. What? Pardon?” Matthew’s blue eyes were wider than when he stumbled upon two teenagers having relations in the confession booth. 

“I only assumed you were a virgin by how uptight you’ve been, but your reaction just then proved to me that I was right. Besides, your eyes have dilated since I’ve drawn closer and while I know I’m attractive, only a person who has denied himself for so long would react such a way unless you’ve wanted to fuck me for awhile.” 

Matthew jerked his head back at his use of profanity, his expression nothing short of bewildered. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t?”

“Really, I do not.” Matthew found himself glaring at the man and his cocky smile. “Why do you say I’ve never kissed someone?”

“Oh, so you’re telling me you have?”

“What? No. Yes. No, wait, no, it doesn’t matter because it’s none of your business.” 

“You seem flustered.” His grin widened.

Matthew huffed. “I’m not normally. Who are you even?” 

“What are you normally like? Dominic.”

“Does it matter?” Matthew cringed slightly at the venom behind his words. He sighed after a moment. “I… am sorry. You caught me off guard; I’m not used to being asked personal questions, Dominic.” 

“I forgive you, Father.” Matthew registered movement in his peripheral and saw that Dominic was sliding closer. He swallowed tightly and found his eyes rising against his will to meet the blonde’s. “But I have to know…”

Matthew stared in near fright at the wide gray eyes less than an arm’s length away, a wicked light shining in them. “W-What?”

Dominic smiled softly and glanced down before returning his gaze, a pink tongue darting out to swipe across his bottom lip which he then sucked into his mouth. “Can you forgive me?”

Matthew stared in silent confusion, his eyes unblinking as they traced over Dominic’s features, trying to decipher the hidden message that he could feel was behind the question. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and took a slow breath to calm his nerves. “Why do you feel like you need to be forgiven?”

Dominic continued to focus his gaze on Matthew, the small smile on his face unwavering and borderline teasing. “Because of what I’ve done. What I want to do…what I will do.”

Matthew hesitated, trying hard to read his expression and at the same time pushing himself back into his seat in order to further distance himself from the man. “And what have you done to place yourself in sin?”

The blonde gave him a Cheshire grin before turning his body to face Matthew, his left leg hiked up on the bench and his arm thrown over the back of the pew. “Well, for starters, I sell myself for money on occasion.”

Matthew jerked back in surprise. “You’re a prostitute?”

Dominic laughed, his head tossed back and neck exposed. “No, I’m fucking with you. I work at a law firm. Thanks for asking, though.” He continued to snicker quietly to himself, his eyes sparkling as they trailed over Matthew’s face, his head tilting to the side a little.

Matthew was taken aback and stared back at him with his jaw dropped slightly. The man before him was confusing and even though he wasn’t the most apt at reading people, he still tried to figure him out. After a moment, he furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head in the opposite direction as Dominic’s. His back was completely against the wall and he briefly hoped that the man would respect his bubble of personal space. “Wait. Then why are you here? I’ve never seen you before. I know everyone in this town.”

Dominic raised his right shoulder and dropped it in a little shrug. “Friends of the family had another kid. I’m visiting.” He smirked, eyes narrowing as he went against Matthew’s internal prayers and inched a tiny bit closer. “I’ve seen you walking around this place and down by the park the last couple of days and I’m not sorry to say that you’ve intrigued me. I thought I’d stop by and have a chat.”

Names raced around in Matthew’s head as he tried to recall if anyone had a new addition to their family, and his eyebrows shot up when he thought of someone. “You know the Wolstenholmes?”

Dominic nodded shallowly, a lock of hair falling across his forehead. “Yeah, yeah. Went to college with Christopher, but we lost contact for awhile after he left to move in with Kelly. Rang me up a bit ago and we caught up on life. And here I am.”

Matthew began to reply before he remembered the rest of what Dominic had said. He glanced at the blonde before focusing his eyes at the back of the pew in front of him. He could feel the atmosphere change a little, the air between them thickening with something and Matthew knew that Dominic probably had an idea what he was thinking that moment. Dominic’s quiet breathing grew marginally closer and Matthew started fidgeting, his hands clasped tightly in his lap and his palms getting clammy, though he couldn’t exactly figure out why.

“You never answered my question, Father.” His voice was soft and Matthew’s eyes flickered over to him.

The priest ignored that statement. “You said that I, um, intrigued you.” Matthew knew he shouldn’t be curious and should stop their conversation altogether instead of continuing it, but he couldn’t deny that he, too, was wondering what it was that had interested the man.

He practically felt Dominic’s grin as he spoke. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re beautiful, Father?” Matthew whipped his head towards Dominic in shock, finding the blonde’s eyes on him, their gaze warm. “You intrigue me because I find it fascinating one as attractive as you can pledge yourself to a lifetime of servitude and celibacy and the whole shebang.”

“That is very ignorant.” Matthew whispered to his lap.

“Probably, but how so?”

“No, not probably, it is. I thank you for the compliment, but I ‘pledged’ myself to the Lord because of my beliefs. I remain celibate because with a pure body comes a pure mind, of which I feel is necessary to have in order to serve Him as best as I can. I care not for my looks, because they will not win me ascendance. My loyalty to my faith and the love I have for what I do is enough for me, not meaningless…copulation.” Matthew breathed out, glancing up to see Dominic watching him thoughtfully.  
“I guess I can respect that, but in all honesty, I think you’d change your mind if you knew what meaningless copulation even felt like.” A ghost of a smile hinted at his lips. “You’re sexy when your feathers get fluffed. Not bad.”

Matthew huffed, borderline exasperated. “This conversation is inappropriate.”

“Not really. Well, at least not yet.” Dominic winked when Matthew frowned at him. “Are you not curious? Even a little?” His voice lowered some.

“I really don’t see why it would matter to you either way.”

“Are you frustrated, Father?” The teasing lilt was back, his voice still quiet.

“Yes. Your perseverance is displeasing.” Matthew pursed his lips and attempted to still his hands, his nerves refusing to calm down.

“What can I say; I have a tendency to be determined when I see something I want.”

Matthew’s heart skipped a beat at the implication, his throat tightening at the sudden deepness present in Dominic’s voice. “I do not think it would be a good idea to further continue this discussion.”

“Why not, Father? Are you nervous?” Dominic continued to slide closer to Matthew, their legs now only a foot apart. The priest pressed against the wall a little, his eyes on Dominic’s as he glared at him with a mixture of pleading as if to beg the man to stop with the sheer force of his stare.

“No. I have no reason to be, because you’re going to leave and I’m going home.”

“Is that an invitation?” Dominic was now twirling his right pointer finger on the bench they sat on, tracing the shapes in the wood while he looked up at Matthew from under his eyelashes.

“What? No! No. I don’t understand why you believe you’re going to pursue anything with me. It is wrong, and I would like to think you’d respect my position enough to step away and leave me alone.” Matthew all but huffed, his eyes wide and indignant.

“How could this be wrong?” Dominic cocked his head to the side, an eyebrow arched. “Pleasure is pleasure, regardless of gender.”

Matthew sighed irritably, glancing upwards before returning his stare to Dominic. “What’s wrong is your perseverance. I am a priest. Understand that and please let me out.” Matthew looked pointedly at him and made to stand up. Dominic crossed his legs, his foot effectively blocking Matthew’s path.

“Answer me this, if you will.”

Matthew sighed again and sat back down, resuming his position against the wall, hands once again tightly folded in his lap. Lips pursed, he watched Dominic, waiting for him to speak.

“Do you ever wonder what it’d be like?” Dominic asked, unfolding his legs.

“What?”

“Sex. Fornication. Intercourse. _Lovemaking_. Do you ever wonder what it’s like? Have you ever thought of it?” He held up a hand when Matthew started to frown again. “No, no. Honestly. Has it ever crossed your mind or am I just beating a dead horse right now?”

Matthew paused. “I don’t understand how that phrase is applicable,” his tone grew quieter. “But yes, to answer your question, I have thought of it.”

Dominic stilled the motions of his hand on the bench. “Then have you not been curious?” He returned Matthew’s stare and once again moved closer by a few inches, the priest making no indication to have noticed. He continued after a moment of no reply. “People make mistakes, Father. People are bound to mess up, to sin. It’s only human. No offense, but you might be the only priest this dedicated in all of southern England. You’ve thought about it. I can tell you’re curious, it’s so obvious. How much could it hurt to just try a little bit of experimentation? Is the guilt really all that bad? It’s just carnal desire. Nothing that could sway your love for God.”

“I-I don’t, I don’t think you understand.” Inside, Matthew was in turmoil. He was completely bewildered because he was curious; the little voice in his head was growing weaker and weaker every second. He couldn’t figure out what it was about this man that caused his judgment to waver so easily and made him want to instantly second-guess every resolution he’d ever had. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. Matthew had become accustomed to advances from some of the university students he would sometimes run into at the library or at the grocers, and one time after mass a lady nearly twice his age had flirted with him quite heavily. But never had someone been so unyielding, or been another man. Thus, Matthew was at a total loss, and could not explain why his pulse was racing or why his face was so flushed. 

“Then please, make me understand.” Matthew stared at him in silence for a few moments before Dominic gave a small, complacent smile. “See, Father, don’t you get it yet? There’s nothing to understand, because man was born as a sinning race. ‘Surely I was sinful at birth, sinful from the time my mother conceived me.’” The priest raised his eyebrows at the sudden quotation from Psalms. “What? Didn’t think I was knowledgeable of the Bible?” Dominic’s lips curved into a smile once more. 

“I…I didn’t expect you to, no.” Matthew gulped, the nearness of the man causing him to stutter, his nerves haywire. 

Dominic moved then, pushing up until he was on his left knee, his hands flat on the bench, fingertips grazing Matthew’s thigh, and his face cast downwards. Matthew jumped slightly and thoughtlessly trailed his eyes down the straight line of Dominic’s nose and over his cheekbones, blushing when the blonde looked up to meet his stare. Dominic brought his other leg up so he was on all fours and proceeded to slide his knees forward until he was kneeling before Matthew. He slowly leaned in towards him, one hand now pressed against the wall to the left of Matthew’s head, until his lips were brushing against his earlobe. 

“Who’s the ignorant one now?” Dominic whispered, his voice low. 

The priest was frozen in place, shuddering at the feeling of the breath tickling his skin. Dominic’s hair brushed against his cheek and he was overwhelmed by the all-consuming scent of the man, his collar suddenly feeling much tighter than it was earlier. His mouth was dry as he tried to tell Dominic to move away, but all that came out was a feeble noise. 

Matthew could feel Dominic grin as he tilted his head and gently pressed his lips against the hair above Matthew’s ear, leaving the whisper of a kiss there as he inhaled the priest. 

“P-please Do-ominic.” Matthew all but begged, his voice breaking when Dominic’s other hand appeared on his left thigh, the hand that was against the wall sliding down until it was at his shoulder. Dominic dragged his lips across and down Matthew’s cheekbone, eyelashes fluttering closed over blue eyes. 

Matthew’s breathing quickened when he felt Dominic’s mouth hovering over his, the blonde’s nose lightly grazing his. “Yes, Father?” His voice was deep and so quiet that Matthew almost didn’t hear him. 

“Please don-” Dominic silenced the priest by closing the distance and kissed him, a small sound of surprise leaving Matthew’s throat. He brought his hands up and pushed helplessly against Dominic’s chest in an attempt to move him away, but in reply the blonde pressed harder, his tongue poking out to swipe across Matthew’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Matthew exhaled sharply, his body warm, and found himself returning the kiss with inexperienced fervor.

Dominic’s hand had once again left its place and trailed from his shoulder, gently cupping Matthew’s jaw to angle his head back a little, and slid his right hand up his thigh before momentarily breaking the kiss to whisper against his mouth, “Up.” His hand curved around Matthew’s leg and pulled upwards, the priest making a confused sound in return. “Legs up. Move them.” Dominic snorted when Matthew made the noise again, and he put his weight on his knees as he leaned back and told him to bring his legs up onto the bench. Indecision flashed across Matthew’s eyes and he swallowed hard before comply, swinging his legs up and bending them at the knees. 

The blonde watched with a smile before he reached out and wrapped a hand around each of Matthew’s ankles, the priest waiting in quiet bemusement, a frown threatening to tug at his lips despite the flush of cheeks and mouth. Dominic pulled and moved to sit up on his knees so that Matthew’s legs could lie flat in between Dominic’s. The blonde shuffled forward a little and sat, straddling Matthew’s lap. The priest looked up at him, his eyes wide and flooded with doubt.

“You shouldn’t be doing this.”

Dominic snorted again. “I’m not doing anything wrong, love. Besides, don’t you think it’s a bit too late for your morality to kick in considering you just gave into temptation and kissed me back?” He dragged his thumb across Matthew’s bottom lip when he grimaced in response. “‘Your own mouth condemns you, not mine; your own lips testify against you.’”

Matthew jerked a little in surprise, once again believing Dominic to be incompetent in terms of Bible verses, and kept his eyes on the blonde as he leaned down again, replacing his thumb with his mouth. This time the kiss was a smidgen rougher, Dominic nibbling Matthew’s bottom lip until he gasped and took that opportunity to slip his tongue into the priest’s mouth. Dominic swallowed Matthew’s sudden moan and smirked to himself as he pressed his hips down and ground into Matthew while he traced the roof of his mouth with his tongue. 

Matthew had no idea what he was doing, and was surprised that the amount of effort it took to shut off the part of his brain that was screaming at him to stop was incredibly small. He let himself get lost in the strange sensation of another’s tongue inside his mouth and the desperate feeling of something stiff pressing against him. It took him a moment before he realized that it was, in fact, Dominic’s erection, and he was startled at how much of an effect it had on him. What was previously warmth now felt like his body was on fire, foreign desire racing through his veins as he too felt himself harden as Dominic continued to grind into him. 

Both men hissed into each other’s mouth when their erections met, and Matthew opened his eyes to look at Dominic, the blonde’s dark eyelashes fluttering open as well. Dominic’s hand was clenched in the hair at the back of his head, Matthew’s own holding onto the bottom of Dominic’s shirt. “‘God has turned me over to the ungodly, and thrown me into the clutches of the wicked.’” The priest’s voice was broken and coarse as he panted slightly. 

Dominic breathed out a laugh, tightening his fist in Matthew’s hair and causing him to wince slightly in discomfort. “It may be ungodly, but fuck, if it’s not more fun.” 

Matthew shuddered when Dominic spoke, his voice rougher than before. The blonde pulled at Matthew’s hair, the priest’s head tilting backwards to avoid any pain, and automatically took advantage of the now-taut neck exposed to him. Matthew let out a strangled moan gasped when Dominic’s tongue suddenly licked upwards from the edge of his collar to the underside of his jaw. His body gave a small shiver when the air met the wet trail, heat pulsing throughout his body and his blood vibrating in his veins. Dominic nipped lightly at his chin, his mouth messily kissing a line back up to Matthew’s own before sucking the priest’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

Dominic moved his hands from where they were, cradling Matthew’s face in both his palms. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, a low grown rising up from his throat and causing Matthew to sigh in return, his hips pressing down and pinning the smaller man against his seat. Matthew’s hands were motionless but rigid, double fists gripping tight the soft material of Dominic’s shirt. He let out a soft whine when the blonde traced the roof of his mouth, unconsciously bucking upwards. Dominic reciprocated, again pushing his hips into Matthew’s, a rhythm starting between their bodies. They moved together, Dominic further deepening the kiss, Matthew’s head tilted almost comically. The priest pulled down on Dominic’s shirt, his thoughts chaotic as he tried to grasp an idea of what was transpiring between him and the blonde. He chose to ignore the rational side of his brain, opting instead to embrace completely the feelings that were hammering into his body like a battering ram. 

Matthew arched upwards at a particularly hard grind, his whole body feeling alight with the heat. His hands unconsciously left their place wrapped in Dominic’s shirt and grabbed at his hair, his collar, whatever he could find purchase on to yank them closer together. Dominic groaned in approval, his own hands pulling away from cradling Matthew’s face and dragged them to the smaller man’s chest. He curved his fingers, blunt nails digging into the material of Matthew’s garb, and trailed them to his sides. The priest’s breathing stuttered at the pressure and a quiet “oh” escaped his swollen lips when Dominic bowed his head and once again licked a straight line from the divot at the base of his throat upwards to the underside of his chin, gently nibbling at his jawline. He continued rotating his hips in a figure 8 fashion, Matthew’s body shivering when he blew a stream of cold air on the wet skin of his neck. The blonde nipped at his Adam’s apple before touching his lips to skin and sucking hard, his tongue lathing the spot as blood rushed to the surface. Matthew squirmed at the sensation, a soft mewling sound coming from his as his eyes closed shut and his head fell back against the cold wall, leaving his throat open for Dominic as the blonde continued to kiss and lick and suck at him. 

Tracing the sharp line of his jugular vein with his tongue, Dominic brought one hand up and placed it flat at the base of his throat, all but wrapping his hand around his neck. His fingers slipped under his collar, scratching slightly at his collarbone. He whispered roughly against Matthew’s skin, “Forgive me, Father…”, and ripped the white clerical collar out and away from Mathew’s shirt. 

The priest gasped in disbelief, a noise of protest beginning to form, but before he could utter a single word, Dominic began to unbutton his top, his fingers flying and mouth following a downward path, the noise dying off into a quiet moan. Dominic kissed the hollow of his collarbones, his teeth scraping the skin of his chest. Shirt fully unbuttoned, Dominic leaned back, his erection straining against the hold of his jeans, his eyes dark and lidded. He lifted his hand and pressed flat against Matthew’s chest and, pressing hard, dragged it down, his nails scratching lightly. His thumb caught Matthew’s right nipple, eliciting a hiss, and Dominic’s eyes flickered up to meet the priest’s own.   
The blue of his irises were nearly gone, pupils blown wide, his brow heavy as he looked up at Dominic from under his eyelashes. His mouth hung open and he unconsciously licked his lips, the blonde watching the motion with avid interest as his hand continued its path to his side. Once there, he placed his other hand on the opposite side, and Matthew gasped loudly at the sudden clutch and pull when Dominic’s hands wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled his body down to lay flat on the surface of the bench, Dominic automatically moving to sit on his hands and knees above him, blonde fringe falling down into his face as he stared back at Matthew’s wide eyes. 

As Dominic leaned back down to recapture Matthew’s lips with a slower kiss, his weight off-balanced. Before he knew it, his right knee slipped off the edge of the bench, his body collapsing awkwardly atop Matthew before sliding sideways, dragging Matthew with him. He landed on his back with a harsh _“fuck”_ , Matthew laying stunned on top of him before bursting out into nervous giggles, his body rolling off and onto the floor in the space beneath the pew. 

Matthew turned his head to the side and continued to giggle, the high pitched sounds bringing a small smile to Dominic’s lips. 

“I cannot fucking believe that just happened.” Dominic muttered to himself, bringing a hand up to rub at his face. “We’re not having sex on that fucking bench. For the love…” He trailed off, huffing and sitting up to push himself off the ground. Matthew quieted at the mention of sex, his mind automatically reminding him that yes, dear Matthew, the good young man isn’t rubbing himself up against you for his health, and that yes, sex entails probable discomfort from your end and it will also be against your vows. 

Before he could dwell too long on the though, Dominic’s hand grabbed his and he pulled him out from under the pew until he as well was standing. Dominic didn’t let go, instead turning around and dragging Matthew with him as he walked towards the aisle. 

“W-Where are you taking me?” Matthew asked, slightly out of breath as he stumbled to keep up with Dominic’s pace. 

“I am not being cockblocked by a motherfucking church pew.” He said over his shoulder, Matthew’s eyes widening at the force in which he spoke with. 

Matthew’s brain didn’t process the words until Dominic abruptly stopped and turned around, gripping two handfuls of his shirt as he pulled him against him, their mouths meeting in a sloppy kiss. Dominic resumed walking, slower now that he was going backwards, and the two of them stumbled difficultly out into the aisle between pews. While they shuffled, Dominic trailed a hand back down the priest’s stomach, scratching briefly at the coarse hair leading down from his navel, and began to work at undoing his belt buckle. Matthew’s throat grew tight at the sudden presence of his fingers, so close to where he needed relief and he began to find it increasingly difficult to breathe. 

Almost immediately, Dominic pulled away, his face still close to Matthew’s and his eyes roaming over his features as he guided him backwards. “I want to fuck you. Can I? Do you want to feel me inside of you?” He whispered against his mouth, the words half-mumbled, and he groaned. “Oh god, you’ve never felt anything like it. Do you want me to suck you? I want to. I want you in my mouth.” 

Matthew stared back at him in quiet shock, finding it hard to speak, and when Dominic pushed at him and his legs met the edge of the pulpit, he looked around in confusion, noticing they were behind the altar. Dominic pushed again and motioned for him to lay down, his back flat against the pulpit before he fully comprehended what was happening. After a few seconds, a light bulb dawned in his head and he opened his mouth to object, but Dominic was already in the process of tugging his shoes and trousers off, his body scooting forward slightly when the blonde tried to yank them out from under him. 

Dominic straightened two fingers and pressed them against the base of Matthew’s cock through his boxers, pushing them up the line of his erection, letting out a simple “shhhh…” when Matthew shouted out at the sudden touch. Dominic hooked his fingers under the waistband, lifting them up and over and down, Matthew’s hips rising wordlessly as his breath quickened when the cold air met the heat of his erection. 

Dominic stared silently, his eyes following invisible paths up and down Matthew’s nearly-naked body, his gaze lingering at the flushed skin of his groin. Matthew leaned up on his hands, his eyes meeting Dominic’s once again. The blonde bit his lip after a moment, and, without breaking eye contact, began to quickly undo the buttons of his own shirt, fingers hurrying downwards. Matthew looked away to watch his progress, hungrily taking in the sight of Dominic’s skin when he pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. Dominic’s body was lean like his own but more toned, dark blonde hair leading in a trail down to where his fingers were now working at the zip and pull of his jeans. In one quick movement, Dominic was throwing his jeans into a pile with his shirt and shoes, taking a step forward and immediately reaching out to grip a hand around Matthew’s erection. 

The unexpected hold caused Matthew to cry out, his left arm buckling and forcing him to fall onto his elbows. His head thrown back, Matthew panted into the air and muttered unintelligibly as his hips unthinkingly bucked upwards into Dominic’s hand. 

Dominic leaned forward, his cock brushing lightly against Matthew’s knee where he had it bent over the edge, and laughed silently before saying, “I’m going to take you right here, okay?” He punctuated each word with a soft squeeze of his fist, Matthew’s hips snapping up again as he nodded his immediate acquiescence. Dominic let go of him, bringing his hand up to his mouth, but changed his mind before he licked his palm, instead bring his hand to Matthew’s mouth. “Wet it,” he commanded, his body hovering over the priest’s. 

Matthew’s eyebrow quirked before he silently obeyed, his tongue flat against Dominic’s palm. Dominic shallowly thrust against Matthew’s leg and, after a few moments, leaned back and once again wrapped his hand around Matthew, immediately starting a slow tug and pull. 

“You’re uncut.” The blonde observed, snorting with amusement when Matthew struggled to nod. Soft, high moans were leaving the priest’s mouth, his jaw slack as his arms gave out from under him and he fell back with a quiet _“ow”_ when his head hit the ground, his hips continuing to buck in time with Dominic’s hand. The blonde’s thumb swiped over his exposed head when the extra skin was pulled down and Matthew let out a loud whine, his breathing choppy. “You’re also getting close.” 

“C-Close?” Matthew stuttered out, his eyes fighting to stay open. 

“Yes, Father. Close. As in, close to coming.” When this garnered no response, Dominic closed his eyes in a quiet chuckle and stilled his hand, moving it to rub circles with his thumb on Matthew’s hipbone. “You don’t know what that means. Blowing your load? Getting your rocks off?” 

Matthew groaned in frustration at the lack of contact. “Oh, you mean ejaculation,” he replied, deadpanned. 

Dominic laughed outright at that, his hips stilling as well. “Yes, but I for one didn’t read that out of a dictionary and instead have experienced it firsthand.” 

Matthew bumped him with his knee, his head lifting up in indignation. “It wasn’t a dictionary.” He frowned when that caused Dominic to laugh more, and quietly muttered, “It was Wikipedia.” 

Dominic continued to laugh for another moment, a wide smile on his face as both his hands gripped Matthew from behind his knees and pulled up, motioning to bend them. “That’s cute. No, seriously. I’m not making fun of you; it’s endearing. It’s rare for me to come across innocence in this day-and-age.” 

Before Matthew could reply, Dominic was crouching down, his face between Matthew’s legs as he pressed the tip of his tongue against Matthew’s entrance without warning or hesitation. The priest’s entire body jumped at the sudden touch, his hands flying around as they looked for something to hold onto, his voice cracking when he cried out. His back arched when Dominic pushed his tongue harder, breaking past the tight ring of muscle. The blonde wrapped one hand around Matthew’s left thigh and lifted the forefinger of the other, sucking on it briefly before replacing his tongue with the tip of his finger. Matthew panted, high-pitched moans coming from his lips with every stuttered breath, his hips starting to thrust upwards in search of release. 

Dominic continued to pump his finger, stretching Matthew, and after he was sure he could take another, added a second finger, the hand holding onto his thigh moving to press down on his hips. After a couple of thrusts Dominic found what he was looking for, his fingers scissoring Matthew’s prostate and making the priest scream, his entire body positively thrumming around Dominic’s digits. 

“ _Oh my God_ , what was that!” Matthew shouted at Dominic, one of his hands grabbing hold of the blonde hair between his legs. 

Dominic muttered against the smooth skin of his inner thigh, “You shouldn’t say the Lord’s name in vain, Father.” He trailed his mouth down, his tongue joining his fingers as they continued to fill Matthew. Dominic pressed down on Matthew’s hips once before removing his hand and sliding it down to wrap around his own neglected cock, pumping into his fist in time with his fingers and tongue. He added a third, Matthew squirming slightly at the stretch, but his discomfort disappeared when the blonde hit his prostate again. Matthew cried out again, his voice growing hoarse, and all-to-suddenly Dominic pulled out and away, Matthew shouting in protest. 

“Wh-”

“I can’t wait any longer. I need to be inside of you, I’m dying here.” Dominic was already walking towards his pile of clothes, reaching inside the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out a black leather wallet. He opened it, found a small foil package, and dropped it back onto his clothes. He ripped it open with his teeth, his eyes traveling over Matthew’s body, and pulled the condom out. “This might hurt a bit. I’ll be gentle, just breathe.” 

Matthew was too overcome with the desire and need racing through him to give much thought about what Dominic just said, every whisper of doubt or question of morals long gone, replaced only with this absolute need to be complete. 

Dominic situated himself between Matthew’s knees, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him to the edge, the pulpit at the perfect height. He bent down to spit on Matthew’s entrance, doing the same to his palm and he slicked himself up before he moved into position. 

He pressed himself against Matthew, leaning down over his body, one hand at his waist and the other reaching up to wrap around the back of the priest’s head to pull him up into a kiss. In one slow movement, he pushed his cock into Matthew, the smaller man tensing up at the sudden pressure, his body not used to the intrusion. Matthew whined quietly into Dominic’s mouth, his eyes squeezed shut, and within seconds Dominic was pushed in to the hilt, his mouth dropped open, panting against Matthew’s neck. As soon as he was in, he was already pulling out and thrusting back in with more force than before, Matthew groaning when he hit his prostate on the third thrust. 

Dominic started a rhythm, leaning back and holding onto Matthew by his hips, the priest moving with him after his body got acclimated to the feeling. Moans and hushed whimpers were falling from his lips, his eyes still squeezed shut. Dominic quickened his thrusts, his eyes closed too as he let his head fall back and became lost in the moment. 

“You turned me on so hard that I’m already close, Jesus fucking Christ.” Dominic choked out, his hips twisting into Matthew. He wrapped an arm around his leg, pressing a sideways kiss onto his inner knee. 

“Don’t…don’t sa-ay – oh please keep doing that – don’t say his name right n-now.” 

Dominic snorted into his leg as he sped up, his hand leaving its place and moving to wrap around Matthew’s cock, pumping his fist in time with his thrusts. “Right. Well. Look at your Christ,” he said with a hard thrust, causing Matthew’s body to scoot up a couple inches and the man to shout, “look at your Christ and tell me,” another thrust, “if your denial is worth it.” He started pounding into Matthew, the priest silently crying out as his eyes stared up at the statue of Christ to his side. “Cos I don’t fuckin’ think it is. Much more fun, yeah?” 

Dominic quickened his hand and after a moment Matthew’s body spasmed, his eyes slamming shut and yelled out loudly, incoherent words spilling out as he streaked white across his belly. Dominic kept pistoning into him, mindlessly thrusting until he, too, was coming. Thrust in deep, he held himself there as he rode out his orgasm, both of them panting. 

Several minutes passed before either of them spoke, Dominic pulling out and tying the condom before dropping it to the floor and climbed up onto the pulpit to lie down beside Matthew. 

“You’re still wearing your shirt.” Dominic remarked, his head turned to the side as he continued to catch his breath. 

“Fantastic observation.”

“I didn’t realize priests were sarcastic.” 

Matthew raised his eyebrow in response. After a beat, he was suddenly nervous. “What…now?” 

Dominic was silent for a moment before he spoke, the entirety of what just happened beginning to make its appearance in Matthew’s mind as he realized what he’d just done and where he did it. “Now…we clean you up.” His voice quieted some. “And you come home with me for some tea.” A slight ring of hope sounded in his voice, and Matthew stared back at him in mild shock.

“Tea?”

“…You drink tea, yes? I have water. And coffee too. I just figured I should actually get to know you a little bit before I apologize for not going down on you.” Dominic gave a small smile, a slight hint of his own nervousness flashing across his features. 

“You want to get to know me.” Matthew repeated, his eyes wide as he once more pushed aside his moral dilemmas. 

“Last I checked I didn’t stutter.”

“Tea is good.”

“Good.”

“Okay.”

“What’s your last name?” Dominic smiled wider, his eyes on the ceiling, and yawned. 

“Bellamy. Yours?” Matthew arched an eyebrow at the question, watching the expressions play out on the blonde’s face.

“Howard. Nice to meet you Matthew Bellamy.”

“Nice to meet you too, Dominic Howard.”


End file.
